


505

by amazeballs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazeballs/pseuds/amazeballs
Summary: "when you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect?"Steve Rogers, famous author, has everything. A great daughter, an adorable dog, and the best friends anyone could ever wish for. But then Carol Danvers brings Bucky Barnes along to a reading of Steve's novell and suddenly, Steve wants something he can't seem to have.





	1. 0.

I didn't want to make this a not because I feel like a lot of people skip over longer notes (hehe guilty). But, this fic will be pretty text message based as it's based on an AU I posted on twitter (link: https://twitter.com/CaptainBucket/status/1048683349412405248).

However, this will be LESS text-based than the Twitter AU, as I feel it would be quite boring to just read text messages for 9 chapters straight.

With that said, the chapters will probably be quite short. Oops.

Anyways, this is my first chaptered fic on Ao3 and hopefully, we can make this work lads.


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hey enjoy!!

**Carol Danvers**  
_Sat 6 Oct, 7:19 PM_  
hey steve! super excited to see you tonight after the reading of your new novel ;)

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
You're coming?

 

 **Carol Danvers**  
of course!! and i'm bringing someone, hope that's ok!

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
Sounds great, Carol!

I'm even more excited now!!

And more nervous

Shiiiit

 

 **Carol Danvers**  
hey calm down it's already a nyt best seller

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
Yeah but this one is so different

No crimes or murders

 

 **Carol Danvers**  
(no straights)

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
Well yeah

I needed to start writing for me, ya know?

And... well I'm nOT a straights

 

 **Carol Danvers**  
"a straights"

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
Pfft

Anyway, how long are you in NYC for? I know Pickles and May missed you.

 

 **Carol Danvers**  
question... did your dog miss me for my treats?

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
I mean probably

But May missed you!

 

 **Carol Danvers**  
may is your daughter. you probs payed her to miss me

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
PPPPFFFFTTTT

 

 **Carol Danvers**  
omg

 

 **Steve Rogers**  
SEE YOU TONIGHT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short start sorry heheheheeh


	3. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet "peter the babysitter"

**Steve Rogers**  
 _Sat 6 Oct, 8:26 PM_  
Hey Peter! Can you work tonight? Sorry it's such short notice!

 

**peter the babysitter**  
it's fine sir :))

i'll be right over!

is it ok if i bring my friend mj?? she's super cool

 

**steve rogers**  
Yeah, of course Pete!

Thanks!

Money's on the table if you wanna order pizza

 

**peter the babysitter**  
thank you sm sir!!!

______

Steve groaned and looked at his phone. God. The kid had to stop calling him 'sir'. He felt old and he wasn't _that_ old. Right? Shit, fuck. He didn't have time for a life crisis. He still had to put his pants on and when Peter arrived he had to once and for all tell the kid to for god's sake not call him sir.

He pulled on the cleanest pair of sweatpants he could find on the floor of his bedroom and went to kiss his daughter goodbye.

"May? Daddy's leaving." Steve called. He went straight for her room, assuming she'd be there.

And she was. May was sat on the floor, Pickles asleep beside her.

"What'cha' doing?" Steve asked with a grin. He kneeled beside his daughter and looked at the intricate drawing she'd made.

"It's you and me and Picky." May responded cheerfully.

"It's great, darling." He kissed May's temple and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You goin'?" She mumbled, suddenly sad.

"Yeah. Won't be long though, kay? I swear. Peter's gonna be here soon."

"M'kay," May said. She liked Peter, and Steve was very much aware of that.

______

**team sTEVE (groupchat)**   
_Sat 6 Oct, 8:58 PM_

**Peggy Carter**  
Steve. Reading starts at 9, where r u?

 

**Steve Rogers**  
Traffic is bitching. Pulling up rn.

 

**Sam Wilson**  
Great dude,,, almost late to your own reading

 

**Steve Rogers**  
Shhhh Sam

I had to have a long chat with Peter. He keeps calling me "sir"

 

**Sam Wilson**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH I love Peter. Great kid

 

**Peggy Carter**  
Yeah yeah. Get your ass inside. There's a suit waiting for you. And like 800 people.

 

______

**Tweet by: Steve Rogers @stevegrogers**  
 _6/10/2018, 11:10 PM_  
Read the first chapters from my new book "ATLAS" and 874 people showed up. Damn!

 

**Tweet by: james. @bucketboy**  
 _6/10/2018, 11:12 PM_  
Just listened to @stevegrogers read from his new book... fuck, that shit sounds so fucking good!! "The shattered boy was now suddenly alone. Rule number one, you never leave shards on the floor. You never know who might step on them." I LOVE IT.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwu kudos and comments feeds my need for validation<3
> 
> twt: @captainbucket


End file.
